


【奥尤】舞蹈系男友

by celinqie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinqie/pseuds/celinqie





	【奥尤】舞蹈系男友

【奥尤】舞蹈系男友  
1.大学生设定，23岁奥×20岁尤。奥哥医学院口腔系（六年制本硕连读），尤里艺术学院舞蹈系（四年制本科）。  
2.破镜重圆的故事，还是熟悉的狗血味儿。

 

尤里原本专注于揉着自己肿胀酸痛的腮帮子，在终于看清面前这个身穿白大褂、头顶小蓝帽的人是谁之后，动作逐渐僵硬停下。

妈的……他只是来拔个智齿，咋就遇上了三个月才甩掉的前男友？！刚刚那个秃顶老头儿呢？？？哪儿去了？！！！

面前这货差不多是尤里这辈子最不想遇到的人了，原因倒是挺过分的——他对不起人家。

先介绍一下，这位前男友名叫奥塔别克。俩人这段孽缘简单来讲就是，尤里先撩了对方，撩到手之后，正式发展成男男朋友关系，接着好了个大半年吧，转身就把人甩了，只留下一个风流冷酷的背影，外加一句硬邦邦的“你当我是个渣男吧”。

那时候尤里态度极其强硬，本身就是懒得多做解释的人，没给出一句理由来，突然就单方面宣布断绝关系，弄得人莫名其妙。之后的三个月里，任凭那前男友怎样试图挽回，好言相劝或是严词追问，他都只摆着副冷脸，动不动还冷语冰人、反唇相讥，十足的渣男做派。

可对方倒是从没想过真的和他掰，确实非常痴情了。

直到去年12月某个寒冷的雪夜，尤里从舞蹈教室下课出来，注意到奥塔别克又在楼下守他。当时这家伙正缩在一楼的走廊角落里吹冷风，鼻尖和脸颊都冻出了血色，模样很有几分凄惨。尤里装作看不见，企图混在人群里溜走，结果还是被一把揪住了后衣领，左右动弹不得，仿佛志在天涯的野猫被揪住了命运的后颈皮。一如往常，对方丝毫没把分手的事儿当真，心态极稳，该怎样依旧怎样，比如当时，还只是满脸严肃地质问他：

“为什么练功服外面裹件薄羽绒就敢出门？”

“还衣领大敞，没人日夜盯着你了就敢这么乱来？”

“现在穿上我的大衣，上车，送你回宿舍。”

……

说罢奥塔别克就要把自己身上的衣服脱给他。

尤里自然不愿意再接受他的关心，下意识要把人推开：“我穿裤衩在雪地里游泳的时候，你还在小学背乘法表呢！以为谁都跟你一样怕冷啊？别特么瞎掺和我的事儿！”

气氛瞬间比气温还冷上几分。

他趁对方受刺激的工夫三两下摆脱牵制：“还有，别再那样命令我！我们早就没有关系了，你以为自己是谁？！”

不甚友善的言语在吵闹的人群中仍旧分明，以致不少人看向了这边。

接下来的事情完全可以想象，一方固执霸道，一方尖刻薄情，两个血气方刚的男孩子拉拉扯扯争执不休，没两下就演变成了“肢体冲突”。舞蹈系以女生居多，但好歹大半都是俄罗斯女人，没几个吃素的，眼下将两人拉开并不成什么大问题，不过期间意外却发生了——尤里奋力要挣开胳膊上对方的手，而周围人还在拉架，场面混乱，用力过猛，他不小心反手甩到了奥塔别克脸上。

“啪——”的一声响后，哄闹的人群彻底安静下来，周围全愣住了。

这确实不是有意的，但此刻恐怕只有他自己明白。

说实话，尤里从没见过对方露出那种眼神和表情，也愣了一瞬，心中微怵，表面却还是壮着胆子勾起了嘴角，因为这样刚好……他甚至故意贱兮兮地开口补刀：“这一下够不够爽？也算你今晚没白挨这么久的冻。”

大概没几个男性能在公众场合忍受这般无端羞辱，这下子两人算是真的了结了，对方用那种眼神继续看了尤里几秒钟，里面的情感远比震惊失望要复杂得多。

接着他不言不语，转身走了，之后再也没有出现过。

也就是那天，尤里的渣男身份百分百坐实。

他身为俄罗斯人、一个名义上的东正教徒，一直以来却活得放浪形骸，大大小小违反教义的事儿从来就没少做。现在都什么时代了啊？违反教义又不能把他送去火刑！连搞基都做了！难道他还会怕当渣男遭报应么？

然而事实似乎证明，天主也许懒得管你们搞不搞基，却不会轻易放过任何一个渣男——或者说是为非作歹的恶人。这不？他今天就落到了人家奥塔别克手里，果真天道好轮回。

尽管如此，渣男也是有着热切求生欲的，此刻尤里的内心纠结无比：卧槽……过去的梁子可是结大发了！如果让这货给拔牙，指不定会不会公报私仇呢！搞不好待会儿要横着出去了？？哦呦快看看他那眼神！说不定连怎么搞我都算计好了！！到底要不要把手上刚拍出来的热乎乎的牙片糊人脸上、然后立马转身跑路啊？？？

他肿成了圆球的脸上做不出太过丰富的表情，眼神里却是藏不住的惊恐，因为不知所措，连眼睛都生生瞪成了两个圆球。

奥塔别克看见这幅模样，光靠脑补都能猜出他脑瓜里在嘀咕些什么。

醒醒吧这位朋友……冷酷渣男的人设早崩透了。

“主任有事儿刚走，现在只有我坐班，片子拿来。”奥塔别克朝他伸出手，满脸不苟言笑，语气严肃冷漠。

这态度尤里再熟悉不过，奥塔别克对待每个不熟的或者懒得搭理的人都是这样，那可不就是还记恨着他呢！！！唉……想想也不能怪人家恨呀。这事儿要是发生在他尤里自己身上，可能对方已经被拖到小树林里暴揍好几回了！相比之下，人家奥塔别克骂都没骂一句，转身就消失，真的够有素质了。今天只是尤里自己撞上了枪口而已！

尤里本来就怕拔牙，要不是脸肿得快破相了、马上要被老师从排练名单里开除了，他可能永远都不会想要来拔智齿。好巧不巧，这又赶上了前男友坐班拔牙！

苍天怕是不想饶过他咯？

没关系，他可不会放弃逆天改命的！圆溜溜的眼珠奋力转了几转：“不好意思，突然胃疼！我改天再来！”

现在不跑路，难道等着被报复嘛？！对，就是这么怂！理直气壮！

“这里就是医院，你胃疼还想去哪儿？”奥塔别克继续盯着他，眼神里透着股医务工作者特有的从容和淡漠。

尤里感觉自己隐约受到了嘲讽，原准备跑路的步子都停下了。

“顺带问一句，我都不知道什么时候包子脸也可以跳芭蕾了？哦……”奥塔别克露出一副恍然大悟的表情，嘴角勾上些微讥诮的笑意：“新的尝试和审美风尚么？可能这就是艺术吧，是我孤陋寡闻了。”

好了，这下差不多是人身攻击了。

尤里走也不想走了，为了艺术和美，他今天还就要把这牙给拔了！！光天化日的，就不信你一个实习医生有胆量在医院搞出什么鬼！

他真的是气势汹汹走过去坐下的，没几分好气地直直塞过片子：“给！”

奥塔别克瞅见他那僵硬的动作、紧握的拳头和刻意不看向他的眼睛，还是没忍住在心里苦笑了一下。他象征性地扫了眼片子，甚至没让尤里张嘴看看，就招呼人去里屋躺椅上准备做手术。

“请你认真点好么？！又不是没付钱，连牙都不愿意多看一眼，难道你们医生总这样敷衍了事？”尤里对此当然十分不满！

奥塔别克刚刚戴好了口罩，闻言淡淡瞥他一眼，低声回应：“你那副牙，我都里里外外亲身检查过多少遍了？哪次敷衍你了？还是说你觉得既然交了钱，今天我就有义务给你再来一次？”

真是无法无天啦！！朗朗乾坤之下，医生公然对患者开车！！！

以前俩人在一起的时候，一旦she吻起来，奥塔别克总会习惯性地舔他牙，包括360°牙龈按摩服务，因为酥酥痒痒挺舒服的，尤里只当做是qing趣了，没想到现在成了被取笑的把柄和开车的梗！

早听说他们医学院的人讲huang段子都是一流，只是尤里就认得奥塔别克这一个，而对方又是个贼有修养的，除非在床上兴致来了偶尔开开huang腔，平时嘴巴要多干净有多干净，尤里差点都以为那是谣言了！现在看来，不过是这人隐藏得太深而已！都分手这么久了才看出来！

哼！人面禽兽！说的就是你们医生！表面上衣冠楚楚的背地里huang段子讲得可溜了呢！今天被怼了又怼的尤里好不容易才找到一丝心理安慰，一边极不情愿地往躺椅那边走，一边还用“没想到你居然是这种人”的嫌弃眼神上下打量着奥塔别克。

其实奥塔别克刚说完就有点儿后悔了，他本意绝对没想过要开车，只是尤里明显信不过他，他才想要通过稍微唤起过去的情谊，来暗示自己并没有记仇到现在，希望他乖乖放轻松，别总抱着敌意，真的只是这样而已，连最后那句也仅仅是如果不放心就帮他正常检查一下的意思。

没想到用力过猛，听起来就像带了颜色似的。

果然啊……没恋爱可谈之后，他只能沦落到整天跟JJ、雷奥这些同院男生厮混在一起，谈吐间耳濡目染，难免不自觉染上点儿颜色。反正尤里都误会了，他也怕接下来的话不小心被更多人听到，干脆一不做二不休，进里屋的时候顺手把门带上了。

尤里听见那动静可警惕得很！拔牙好像不用关门的吧？

鉴于俩人现在脑电波完全不在一个频率上，这举动在尤里看来就是……搞事啦！实习医生要密室杀人啦！！

“你干嘛？！”干嘛还关上门！打算干什么见不得人的事？！

“躺好等着。”奥塔别克正在准备东西，脸上只露出两只眼睛，看起来深不见底。

这人完全没有要回答他的意思，尤里也没想乖乖配合，眼下局面僵持。

最后还是奥塔别克拿他没办法，打出了一张正统温情牌：“半年前我就说过你智齿在长，等春天一到，冒出头来特别疼，那时还不信我……现在疼成这样，进了医院，还是不愿意相信我？给小孩子拔牙才需要连哄带骗，难道对你也得这样么？”

对方态度忽然柔软下来，说得尤里都有些不好意思了，本来就是他辜负于人，现在还在这里妨碍人家正常工作。算了算了……怎么想奥塔别克也不像会用小本本记仇的人，只是遇到这种事儿没人会气顺罢了。人家就算说话冲，他也多少该忍着的。

他这回总算乖乖躺下，任凭奥塔别克在旁边调着灯光和器械，接着洗手、戴手套，配完了麻醉，消毒了器具。

灯光太刺眼，尤里闭着眼睛，感受着对方拿什么东西在他嘴里拨弄了两下，接着就发出了指示：“嘴张大一点。”

他脸都肿了，用力张大必然加剧疼痛，尝试了几下，也只能张成这么大了。

奥塔别克又不满意了：“忍一忍，我知道的，你嘴巴可不止能张这么大，再用点力。”

卧槽！！！！！

你知道什么啊知道！！！太可怕了！现在尤里脑子里都有过去的画面了！还全是不可描述的！这人简直是个禽兽！！他都这样了居然还有心思开huang腔！！尤里感觉全身的血液都瞬间冲上了脑袋，他豁出一切张开嘴，只求这位医生赶紧给他个痛快，然后放他走吧！可别再怼他了！也别开腔了！！这辈子都没这么任人宰割地被“羞辱”过啊！！！！

“很好，终于发挥出了你以往的水平，这样我才有足够的空间活动。”对方声音居然莫名有些愉悦“左右两边我们分两次拔，否则没法吃饭了，今天先拔左上这颗，刚才主任应该告诉过你了。”

尤里涨红着脸听，无法应答或回嘴，忍……忍住。

卧槽！打麻药了！好疼好疼！！！

“这点疼痛对你来说算不了什么吧？压腿、绷脚、挨打……还有其他的什么事，哪个不比打麻药疼呢？”奥塔别克故意说着话转移他注意力，手上的注射器匀速一推到底。

实际上，忍得了痛是一回事，怕痛可就是另一回事了。从小到大，尤里在身体上吃的苦头绝对不少，但这只能说明人耐性好，并不妨碍他怕疼啊！说到底后者是种心理上的本能抗拒。

“尤里……”对方突然喊了他名字，怕弄脏手套，只把手腕外侧贴上他脸颊，用那里轻轻按揉。

这声音和按揉的力度都很熟悉。

知道么？这是奥塔别克今天第一次叫他的名字，也是分手几个月来头一回听到，刚才对方一直都是你来你去的，声音也没有这么温柔。还有啊……以前他跳舞扭到脚，腰疼腿疼肩膀疼，奥塔别克都会用这样的力度帮他按摩的。

唉……

他没注意到麻醉是什么时候完全散开的，只一味沉浸在自己酸涩郁结的回忆里无法自拔，听见奥塔别克叫他张好嘴要拔牙了，就傻乎乎地像刚才一样张嘴等着，少有的乖巧听话。把智齿撬掉的两秒钟里，痛感还是比较明显的，只是他分明听见奥塔别克在动手前轻声说了句：

“有没有想我？”

啊？？？？？

嗯？！！！！！！！

好一记结结实实的大招！

剩下的两秒，他满脑子都是这句话在回响，只分出了极少的注意力去感知疼痛。直到创口处被塞好了一堆棉花，他合上嘴、睁开眼才发现，自己看不清东西了，真的……听到对方这样说，他深知什么感情都无法再忍耐了。

有没有想他呢？有的，肯定有吧……愧疚，后悔，悲伤，还有不舍……哪种感情都在每天或多或少侵扰着他，他不好意思言说，羞于被人了解，但没法否认它们的存在。

情绪的崩溃正如此刻的泪水。

奥塔别克取下手套，捧着他的脸，慢慢用指腹揩泪：“怎么像小孩子一样呢？拔牙还要哭的。”

混蛋！奥塔别克这个大混蛋！分明知道他不是因为疼才哭的！！尤里得咬着棉球止血，说不了话，只好气呼呼地卖力摇头。可他突然又想到了什么：这人刚刚说的话、做的事到底是为了让人分心还是……还是发自真心呢？

他想知道答案，可是一想到自己做过的蠢事就内疚羞愧，担心当时真的伤透了人家的心，更害怕当前只是一场自我陶醉的煽情戏……好还，尤里觉得自己大概被麻药弄昏了脑子吧，以上种种担忧都不过一闪而已，他还是厚着脸皮大胆抱上去了，也不再多想究竟是否会被嘲笑嫌弃，直把眼泪往人家白大褂上蹭。

尤里此刻就是莫名地想要挽回这个人，哪怕腆着脸做出些低三下四的举动博取怜悯。之前两人的感情未曾经历过什么波折，所以只要遇上丁点考验或分歧，似乎随随便便就可以分崩离析。但这只是他曾经一厢情愿认为的而已，事实上，奥塔别克对他的感情深厚如此，他自己也始终没能真正割舍干净这段过往。

“好了……猜你肯定忘不掉我，只有我彻底消失了你才能想明白。”奥塔别克抱着他，继续擦泪“我也有每天想你。”

现在他无比确定了，这个人果然还是很关心他，一直都没有想要真的离开他，即便遭遇了当众羞辱和冷语相向。奥塔别克为他付出的已经够多了，世界上有这样一个人存在，甩不掉、离不了，你如果仍旧不肯去好好把握他，那才是件不可饶恕的罪行！

这下子尤里真的顾不上什么丢人了，搂着人再也不撒手，多肉麻的戏码他都认了！反正脸都不要了！妈的！！！

他此刻更不相信什么天主了！反正基佬也能终成眷属！“渣男”照样逆天改命！！！他现在就要退教！从今往后就是坚定的无神论者了！！要肆意享受没有半点儿宗教信仰的自由身！！！

抱抱蹭蹭了半天，奥塔别克反复确认过刚才那番闹腾没把棉球搞掉，又小心叮嘱他别讲话、咬紧了，免得待会儿飙血，俩人这才慢吞吞从里屋出来。

碰巧主任带着几个小护士从外面回来，看见了二人这模样，笑了：“哎呦！小伙子都多大了，拔个智齿还哭成这样呢！奥塔别克是我亲手带出来的，技术可好了！试过的都说不疼，你有什么受不了的啊？！哈哈哈哈！”

他可谢谢您嘞秃头老大爷！

首先，他尤里可不是疼哭的！其次，他男朋友技术好不好、他到底受不受得了，自个儿心里门儿清！不需要您介绍！最后，他男朋友在这半年里突飞猛进的骚话技能估计也是您一手培养出来的吧？！哼！他可都看出来了！

尤里明明在心中吐了一堆槽，现在却一句都讲不出来，羞耻又憋屈，脸红得不忍直视！

主任自顾自说罢又注意到奥塔别克白大褂上潮湿的泪痕，笑得更加肆无忌惮了：“还好有我们奥塔别克大哥哥给抱抱呢！”

尤里简直快把脸羞炸了！他……他！！还有没有天理啦！来人啊！医生欺负患者啦！！青天白日之下师徒二人合伙耍流氓啦！！！

不过，转眼有意思的事儿就来了，在奥塔别克装模作样跟尤里讲着拔牙后注意事项的时候，一妈妈带着小孩儿来拔蛀牙，主任原本又打算让奥塔别克练手的，没成想尤里偷偷摸摸故意挤眉弄眼给小孩儿看，让对方注意到自己脸上凄惨的泪痕和红肿的眼圈儿。反正他今天早就没脸了！现在干啥都不嫌丢人！！

小孩儿一看，那还了得！这个穿白衣服的医生哥哥是恶魔没错了！！你看他都把旁边的小哥哥弄哭了！！八成技术超烂！肯定特别疼的！说完自己也“哇——”的哭了起来，可带劲儿了，连打了好几个哭嗝！孩子又喊又闹，反正是死活不让奥塔别克给拔牙了，还引起了一些路过患者的围观。

群众可搞不清楚发生了什么，只以为他们把人孩子怎样了呢！现在都用怀疑的眼神对面前这几个穿白大褂的指指点点，尤其是对奥塔别克。

主任意识到不妙，偷偷叫奥塔别克赶紧走，先放个假避避风头，别平白无故把名声搞臭了，明天再来吧！

尤里背地里笑得贱兮兮，刚出门就大摇大摆拐走了人家的爱徒。

奥塔别克现在正骑着他的摩托带尤里回家，所谓家，就是二人之前住过的屋子。

医学院的学生实习时间长，他们口腔系的从大三就开始了，每年还得换家医院，奥塔别克图方便，早在几所大医院和学校之间的地方租下了一套房子，因为离学校也不算远，俩人之前好着的时候，得空儿就往这儿钻。只是尤里很少留下过夜，毕竟艺术学院查寝格外严，被抓住三次可是要开除学籍直接遣送回家的。

闹分手的半年里，奥塔别克时常觉得心里空落落的，他绝不是怕寂寞的人，一个人住在这里却也有几分受不了，当然大多都是因为触景生情。于是他搬回宿舍住了，一反常态地参与了深夜卧谈、串寝开黑等各类男生宿舍的保留项目，前三个月还找准机会就去堵堵人。可日子怎么过都不是滋味儿！越来越难熬！周围一群群的糙汉子医学生哪里比得上他那白嫩貌美、身软体柔、傲娇迷人的舞蹈系男友呢？

不光尤里要等失去之后才能看清一切，连奥塔别克都没料到，自己竟然是这么的离不开对方。

二人重回旧地，望着冷冷清清的屋子，脑袋里都想了很多很多。

貌似尤里想到的更多，他小跑到一边的垃圾桶跟前，吐掉满嘴的棉球，抓着奥塔别克的胳膊就要坐下长谈，湿润好看的眸子里疑似深情款款：“我坦白，我道歉，这是人生第一次，我发自内心忏悔……啊呸！”

他现在已经是无神论者了！不想再用这种带有宗教意味的词汇了！

可他刚刚口胡的时候不小心都喷出血来了！！奥塔别克才不愿看他这么吐着血真诚忏悔！

“创口还敞着呢，少说点儿话吧……这麻药后劲儿挺强的，你左脸难道还有知觉么？”

尤里闻言终于反应过来，怪不得他一开口就嘴歪！左边嘴角上唾液混杂着血液biu~biu~biu~一个劲儿往外冒！

奥塔别克让他张嘴，仔仔细细检查，确认创口没有大规模往外突突鲜血，才允许他慢慢说几句话，就几句。

尤里想了想，只好捡最迫不及待的、最重要的事情长话短说：“我当时没想打你脸，真的是不小心。”

他罕见地面带愧色，还伸出了手，小心翼翼又难为情地去触碰对方脸上那一块皮肤：“对……对不起啊，后来说了难听的话也是我……我……不……”

奥塔别克当然了解尤里的脾气，要他这样低头折节地跟人道歉，无论如何都称得上强人所难，他都懂得，也明白尤里试图表达什么，所以根本不需要对方再这般勉强自己了，于是释然地笑笑，轻轻抓住了贴在自己脸颊上的手。

这是舞蹈系男孩子的手，白皙软滑，骨骼纤巧，渗透着令人安心的舒适温度。

其实仔细回想起来，奥塔别克觉得自己那时也有错的，他似乎有些过分地独断专行，总一厢情愿要把想法强加于人，而且不是一天两天，是纯属习惯性的，有时根本无法充分考虑到别人的感受。尤里本来就性子叛逆，受不了他也正常。

过去彻底分手的三个月里，他都想明白了，也下定了决心要改。趁眼下的机会，他把这些也一起讲给了尤里听。两个人好像都把对方当做了信仰的对象，用披肝沥胆的话语互相“忏悔”。

“我还要继续说。”尤里坦率地盯着他眼睛“去年8月，我在家跟你视频，被爷爷发现了。”

尤里父亲早逝，母亲另嫁，从小还皮，被爷爷一手拉扯大，爷孙二人间的感情无可取代，奥塔别克都知道。

还好他们平时不怎么说露骨过头的骚话，只是语气和内容咋听都不太对劲儿，两个男孩子视频聊天，一股股地透着闷骚！这是干嘛呢？爷爷眼神毒辣，一下看出两人关系绝对不一般！先发制人就要尤里给个解释，你小子不会在跟男人谈恋爱吧？！

但他没有确凿的证据指控二人做了什么，尤里向来嘴硬，死也不承认，跟爷爷大吵了一架——他很少用那种态度对爷爷的。事后才特别愧疚，意识到自己一时冲动做了很让人失望的事，好像搞砸了某份需要珍重一生的感情。他还一度怀疑，为了奥塔别克这个处处固执霸道的家伙去欺骗爷爷到底值不值得。涉及感情的事很容易越想越乱，他找不到好的解决办法，在负罪感的驱使下急于结束这段看似错误的关系，风风火火选择了要去伤害另一个人，没成想这两个人都是发自真心在爱他，还都爱得纯粹而持久。

等他把来龙去脉坦白清楚，话说得实在太多了，大半个牙床都有些疼，看起来嘴更歪了。

奥塔别克不同意他再继续讲话。一切都过去了，两个人都改变了许多，也看清了不少。先好好谈恋爱过日子，往后遇到什么麻烦再一起想办法解决吧，都没什么的……他俩的恋情真不是罪行，并不会在实质上危害到任何人，自己觉得幸福就应该去坚守，从来不需要有负罪感。

尤里认真听他发表完以上言论，顶着双亮晶晶的眼睛点头认可。

 

没几天奥塔别克就回寝室收拾家当了，众人听说他和男朋友复合，又要开始腻歪同居的虐狗生活，纷纷面色嫌恶地表示：快滚吧你这个脱单的死鬼！别妨碍我们清心寡欲修仙飞升！

这时候不知谁插了句嘴，诶你们见过他男朋友么？就是那个舞蹈系的系草兼艺术学院院草！人家上台跳芭蕾的时候，腿有辣——————么长！脸好看得跟钻石一样，分分钟吊打整个表演系！港真！我长这么大头一回见识到男人的脸也可以美得发光！

众人的兴趣一下被勾起来了，他们劫持了奥塔别克的行李箱，嚣张扬言不给张照片看看就绝不放他去跟小男朋友同居！奥塔别克无奈至极，终于才肯掏出手机相册给他们传阅。人群中或嫉妒或惊叹的声音不绝于耳，看完了各种自拍、他拍和录像，现在大家心理更加不平衡了！抱着他箱子的小兄弟还连连追问，这种级别的绝色是咋追到手的啊？！奥哥你没犯法吧？敢保证没有动用什么龌龊卑鄙下流肮脏的伎俩？？？也有人问他，这样的美人儿他们艺术学院还有没有富余的？能否介绍介绍，男女都行啊！更有甚者，当场叫嚣自己弯了……

这一个个的，把奥塔别克吵得脑袋都大了三圈儿，最后好不容易达成妥协——由他给大家详细分享下自己追到高冷颜值怪的成功经验。

事情是这样，在一个两米开外六亲不认的昏暗夜晚，他骑着刚买的摩托飞驰在校园小路上，草丛里突然蹿出来一辆自行车，他已经及时减速，却仍旧避闪不及，就这么撞上了。谁成想呢，自行车上居然是个“酒驾”的！简直倒霉透了！这人指着摔肿的脚踝就要奥塔别克负责，大着舌头说自己是起步的速度，而奥塔别克完全是在校园里飙车！听了对方这话，他哑口无言，刚刚好像确实超速了……现在俩人都有错，谁都别怨了，赶紧去医院吧。等挪到了路灯底下，他第一次看清楚对方的脸。

妈的……长得特别特别好看！连脸颊上那两坨醉酒后的可爱红晕都能迷死人！今天一点儿不倒霉，分明是中了头奖！

美人儿是舞蹈系跳芭蕾的，脚受伤之后路都走不好，因此耽误了一次重要比赛，搞得身强体壮啥事儿没有的奥塔别克更心疼人家了，每天守在楼下又接又送、打杂跑腿，还亲自帮忙换药，一来二往就混熟了，加之对方总有意无意撩他，很多事情哪儿还有必要矜持？好上就是顺理成章了呗！

所以你就凭着狗屎运捡到了一个这样的极品小男朋友？？？大家瞠目结舌。

不是的，奥塔别克摇摇头否定：“如果我当场肇事逃逸，就不会有然后了。这个故事告诉我们，人要有担当和爱心，尤其是咱们医者。”

你们想脱单么？先多救几个人积积德吧。

接着他就被怨怒的单身群众连人带箱子踹出了寝室。

两周后他凑巧跟尤里聊起这件事儿，对方先是哈哈哈地取笑他，缓了会儿才叉着腰说：“实话告诉你吧，那天我可没喝醉，车祸之后就是故意要赖着你的！”

“哦？碰瓷儿？”奥塔别克抱住眼前这个小坏蛋。

“对！”超级理直气壮！尤里眯着眼睛，拿食指挑起他下巴：“我看上的就跑不掉了！”

看奥塔别克笑得幸福又无奈，尤里心情大好，在人脑门儿上“啵”了一下：“盖好章了！”

“那我也要给你盖章。”

“盖哪里？”

奥塔别克贴到他耳边：“哪里都要盖……”

这样我们谁都不会再跑丢了。


End file.
